


Lost In Houston

by Spooder0_0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Business Trip, Dadbert - Freeform, John is a lonely nerd, M/M, POV John Egbert, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Texas, houston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooder0_0/pseuds/Spooder0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dadbert takes John with him on a business trip to Houston and John ends up lost. But maybe getting lost is worth it when he makes his first ever friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Houston

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if you're wondering why this is categorised M/M it's because I'm planning to write more parts (or chapters) depending on how many kudos and reads I get. I'm not really going to write more if no one's reading it, so I'll change it if I don't plan on writing more, but hopefully you'll enjoy this!

Ugh. Why, why, WHY did your Dad have to drag you along on his stupid business trip? Sure, you know it's because he couldn't leave a 13 year old by himself for a week, but complaining makes you feel a bit better about the dismal situation you're in. It's 91 degrees F here in Houston and there isn't a single cloud in the sky to ease your suffering and block some of the sun's rays. You haven't put on enough sunblock and even though you tan well, you're pretty sure that you'll be redder than Satan's taint by the time you get back. 

That is, IF you ever get back. The way things are going, you could be stuck roaming around this city forever. Dad had kicked you out of your shitty motel room to "See the sights, it's your last day here after all!" But of course, the universe had conspired against you to make sure you were hopelessly lost. Asking someone for directions is out of the question, you can't even start a conversation with the people who've gone to school with you for years, let alone waltz over to some random adult and let them know you're completely defenceless. You might as well scream "quick, someone kidnap me before my Dad calls the police!" The panic is building in your chest as you glance around at the various people walking by. ~~Everyone here scares you~~ Nope, you're completely fine and those aren't tears starting to build up behind your glasses as you frantically look for a place to stop, away from curious eyes. You can take care of yourself! You need to calm down before you have another panic attack. He would never do it, but the image of your Dad giving up and leaving without you is filling your mind and... and there! An alleyway. It turns sharply to the right at a right angle behind a building that looks like an apartment complex, but you couldn't care less right now. Turning the corner, you see that it's relatively clean back here and there's a wall that you hop up on, grateful for the chance to rest your feet. Walking for hours had done a number on them, you can feel your socks sticking to bleeding blisters uncomfortably. Fuck, you don't care. You want to find your Dad and stop yourself from having a messy panic attack. Not necessarily in that order.

"Hey, are you okay?" A impassive voice materialises out of no where, almost making you fall off the wall in surprise. There's a boy around your age standing slightly to your left and why is he here- you specifically went back here to not be bothered by other people dammit- you were already worried about getting murdered and the first asshole who comes along has eye wear pointy enough to gut you like a fish. They would also make it difficult to read his facial expressions, if he had any. Wait. You've been staring at him this whole time without saying anything like a weirdo, haven't you? And you wonder why you don't have any friends! The boy doesn't seem put off by this though and has perched beside you on the wall. "Everything's fine, just concentrate on your breathing." Jeez, is it that easy to tell you're panicking? Your breathing, right. Concentrate on that.

Eyes closed, you have no way of measuring the passage of time as you breathe. Just breathe. Three counts in and three out. Everything is starting to fade away one piece at a time. The strange strangers, the wall you're sat on, your problems and even the guy right next to you. There's just the darkness and your breathing.

After a while you feel mostly calm again, so you open your eyes and get a better look at the boy waiting patiently beside you. Besides the aforementioned pointy, anime looking shades, he looks like an average person. Blonde hair, t-shirt, jeans, trainers and a splattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He's a bit taller than you. 

"Better?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah, much. How did you know I was..." You trail off at the end.

"Hmm, let's just say I've had some experience with it in the past. Not that I want to ruin your chill, but do you need any help?" Wow, someone's quick to change the subject aren't they? Not that you can blame him, you don't like talking about yourself either.

"It's kinda embarrassing."

"I'm not going to laugh at you."

"...I'm lost. I can't find the way back to my motel." He's quiet for a second and you're cringing in anticipation of his answer.

"That's nothin' to be ashamed of, it's easy to get lost around here, it's like a labyrinth. Seriously, some chick stopped by here the other day asking something about goblins and have we seen her baby brother? It was nuts. Pure Reese's Pieces man. Anyway, just tell me the address of the place and I'll take you to it."

"Really? Thanks!" Your excitement doesn't last long when he pauses after you tell him the address.

"Hmm, I don't really know where that is. No need to look so down, I'm not just gonna abandon you here like a prom night dumpster baby. I live in that building right in front of us, so I can just go inside and lookup the address on my computer. Wait here, I'll be right back." He's already rounding the corner, out of sight before you can get a word in edgeways. You spend the time thinking about how his face never changed expressions from neutral the entire time he was talking and you wonder if he's coming back.

You get the answer to that question when he rounds the corner again about ten minutes later. Wow, it feels like he's been gone for years instead of minutes- shut up, he's saying something!

"Hey, come on. I found out where it is, but it's miles away. Exactly how long were you lost for anyways? I asked my Bro to drive us and he said yeah, but I guess I didn't think whether you'd be fine getting in a car with a couple of strange dudes."  Normally you wouldn't, but he seems trustworthy and you're way past the point of giving a fuck right now. So you wordlessly follow him to a parked pick-up truck and clamber in the back. A familiar pair of shades are pointed at you in the rear view mirror and for a second there you thought he'd climbed in the driver's seat, but when you look closer, you see that these shades belong to a man in his twenties. He's wearing a black tank top that shows off his muscles and a cap that keeps the top half of his face in perpetual shade. Going by the similarities, this must be his Bro. He simply nods at you as he peels away from the curb and into one of the most awkward, silent car journeys of your short life.

You have to stop yourself from letting out a cry of relief when your motel looms into view. A shitty sight for sore eyes. You get out of the car as fast as possible, not minding that you must look like an exited puppy.

"Hey, wait a second!" Whoops, almost took off without saying thank you!

"Haha, sorry, I'm just happy to be back!"

"Yeah, I can see that. I was wondering if you had a pesterchum account?" Ohgodohgod, he wants to stay in touch with you? Don't grin like a moron, just tell him your chumhandle.

"Yeah, I do. My chumhandle is EctoBiologist and oh, I'm John by the way."

"They call me Dave. I'll talk to you later John." Who the hell are "they"? He gets in the car, and you swear he was smiling just a tiny bit as they drove off. Hang on, he didn't tell you what his chumhandle was! Huh, guess he's going to have to contact you first. 

Thoughts turning away from Dave, you walk into the motel to find a very relived Dad and a longing for the cake smelling, harlequin infested place that is your home.


End file.
